


Massacre

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Humor, Inspired by Photography, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Ikkaku and Yumichika face another massacre from their lieutenant.





	Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

“What a disgusting sight. I see our lieutenant has committed another massacre. What does our captain have to say?”

“Our captain says she must develop her skills somehow, right? But he doesn't clean up the daily remains.”

“Is it so much to ask she wear gloves or a bib? Could she place a blanket over the table?”

“Have you forgotten which division this is? Please just see that I am buried in my finest clothes. Everyone should remember me for my fighting skills, and being the prettiest squad member.” 

“Cleaning up the lieutenant's breakfast won't cause death.”

“Like I said…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
